


Deep Breath

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, adoption fic, kara and cat adopt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Kara's nervous and excited. Cat calms her down.





	

Kara’s vibrating with excitement, Cat can feel it radiating off of her. She turns to face the younger woman, “You have to calm down.”

The smile on Kara’s lips doesn’t diminish, “I don’t know how.”

Cat smiles her own smile then, reaching out to take Kara’s hand and lace their fingers together, “Take a deep breath,” she says quietly, “it’ll help.”

Drawing in a deep breath Kara isn’t expecting that moment to be the one when the door they’ve been watching for the past two hours opens. The woman who steps into the room is smiling at Cat and Kara, neither of them however are paying her any attention. The little girl on the woman’s hip is who has Cat and Kara’s attention.

Her skin is a light caramel brown color and her hair a dark midnight  black that hangs in tiny baby ringlets around chubby baby cheeks. One hand clings to the shirt of the woman carrying her but her right hand, the one closest to them is extended, opening and closing in a happy baby wave. Her lips are stretched into a wide grin that reveals shiny, white baby teeth.

“Moms, say hello to your new daughter,” the woman says, finally drawing Cat’s attention though Kara’s remains firmly on their new daughter.

“Hello, Lenora,” Kara says quietly as she takes the little girl easily into her arms. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Cat splits her attention between the social worker and her wife and daughter, “Everything is in order, no more papers to sign? No red tape?”

The social worker shakes her head, “No, Ms. Danvers-Grant, everything is in order. All that’s left is for the two of you to take Lenora home.”

A quiet giggle from her side pulls Cat’s full attention and she smiles when she finds Kara twirling around with their daughter, Lenora’s head tucked against her shoulder, “Mommy!” Lenora calls, looking towards Cat, “Mama spin me.”

Without a backwards glance for the social worker Cat makes her way over to her wife and daughter, “Mama’s spinning you?” Cat questions, reaching out for Lenora when the girl reaches for her. The little girl gives a single nod, “Are you ready to go home, darling?”

Lenora tilts her head, “Home?”

With the single word Cat is reminded that Lenora has never had anywhere to call home for more than small amounts of time, that at three Lenora has lived in more houses than Cat has in her entire life. Kara answers the question, “Home, sweetie,” she says quietly, “with me and Mommy and Carter.”

“Cart!” the little girl squeals at the sound of their son’s name.

“That’s right, Lee,” Kara says, “Carter, your big brother.”

Lenora squeals and claps happily, “Come on, little one,” Cat says, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s temple, “let’s go home.”

When they’re settled into the back of the town car, Cat looks over at her wife, smiling at the sight of Kara and Lenora making the stuffed bear Alex and Astra gave the little girl when they met her dance between them. She rests her head on the headrest, continuing to watch them, warmth and love in her chest. Slowly she draws in a deep breath, “Perfect,” she murmurs quietly so that not even Kara hears her.

**Author's Note:**

> 98\. supercat "take a deep breath"


End file.
